Amicizia Inaspettata
by ItsCitra01
Summary: Francesco Bernoulli transported to the Human Dimension by 'Accident' 4 days before his big race. And there, he learns everything about magic including the secret of his speed from a Fairy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hola CIAO! ****Yesh it's Citra here! :D**

**I know y'all friends are curious of my Indonesian fics right? That's why I decided to make another one, and different, 'course.**

**You're already knew that I liked both Flora of Winx Club & Francesco Bernoulli of Cars 2, so I'll be writing a fic about them as.. Friends, or Lovers(?) Yeah idk, but maybe. :v**

**Since I spoke Italian, there are some Italian dialogues here. But not much, I promise! *peace* I'm a bit confused to think about Francesco's family, so I just write -What I think- my best! And ya, there's also humanized scenes here, which is my reason to pair the 2. Ehehehe :D**

**I don't own Winx or Cars and characters you recognize from the movies.**

**Enjoy and R&R! :)**

* * *

Today, is the race of JustForFun Grand Prix in Moscow, Russia. This is the one and only chance for both world's fastest race cars. Win, lose, or maybe another fiasco. Seems that this race will be the longest race ever for both race cars.

"Seems that The Great Francesco Bernoulli is in the lead! And may 'betraying' Vanesa Stonkova from Moscow herself! Triple WOW!" Shouted Brent.

Darrel nodded in agreement. "And now he's driving to the dirt! With Lightning McQueen following him!"

And with that, Francesco's fans are the most hysterics. They're keep yelling the Fan Yells that they made for supporting their hero. They're very compact.

Francesco had already trained everything with his crew chief, and this time he could handle the dirt nicely. _Not awkward like in that stupid WGP, _thought him.

"Francesco! _Sempre vedere i tuoi specchietti!_" Demanded Giuseppe Motorosi sternly in the microphone.

Francesco chuckled but his eyes still and even ALWAYS fixed the track, as he sees McQueen from his right mirror. "Ahh si, si, Signor. Sempre!"

The Italian Formula car keep speeding himself in around 300 km/h and then Lightning caught up and ended beside him. Both race cars accelerates their engines and catching up each other, not wanting to lose. But then, Lightning talked something that Francesco doesn't expect.

"I'll let you win." Said the red race car when they're in the serpentine area.

Francesco grinned darkly. "_Davvero_?"

Lightning's smile suddenly turned into an evil smile. "Of course not, _fragile_!" He speeds up more and boosting like a rocket. Treasured the time when he and his rival talking.

"_Oddio mio! _It's-a CHEATING!" The Italian screamed in anger.

Darrel gasped. "Whoa! McQueen boosts like a rocket!"

"And he's now in the lead! Looks like that the finish line is right in front of their eyes!" Brent added. "Wait till the photo-finish capture them!"

It's right. The finish line is really in front of them. And..

*Shot!*

Brent pounds his tires in disbelief. "Oh I can't believe it! Another fiasco!"

"It's happening again!" Darrel yelled.

* * *

RESULTS

1st : Francesco Bernoulli & Lightning McQueen

2nd : Nigel Gearsley

3rd : Vanesa Stonkova

...

* * *

"_E' impossibile!_" Yells Francesco in disbelief as his crew filling his tank with more fuel.

Giuseppe Motorosi who's giving his partner advices shook his front. "Next-a time, DON'T-a EVER talk in-a the track!"

Francesco pouted a little as he slowly nods. After his crew done with him, he can go anywhere he likes. But of course, before he could move his tires, the paparazzies suddenly crowding him. And hundreds of questions are flooding him. Although he loves to be the center of attention, but this time he didn't like to. He's just not in a right mood, but of course still answering some and smiling coolly.

Francesco tried to look away and found his forklift's talking with Guido. Francesco knew perfectly that they're sesame Italian forklifts, although inside he can't understand why does Luigi & Guido supports Lightning more than himself. Francesco was naturally Italian & he's a Ferrari Formula car, truly Luigi or Guido's idol car to meet. But he didn't make it serious, because his forklift is also that fast as Guido himself. Francesco will never envy of McQueen for that thing.

"Hey, it's nice to know that the race is fiasco." Said Lightning irritatingly as he approached.

"SO? None of-a us win, _si_?" Francesco added, as irritating as Lightning. "At-a least you didn't-a win."

"Yeah. You too."

Francesco nudged the other;s tire playfully. "_Si.. Amico."_

Then 2 guard cars approached and guide both race cars to the podium for a speech & questions. Afterwards, the racing company had already made a decision. There will be another Grand Prix with 3x race and will be held in Scotland, Mexico, and the last in Nepal. It's available for every cars from all around the world. That means, every countries have to join by sending their best racer if they have. And it's called as Planet Earth GP. It'll starts 2 weeks from now.

It disappoints Francesco & Lightning enough. They had already made a fiasco, and the company should make one last final race. Not making a new Grand Prix!

"What?!" Gasps Lightning in disbelief.

"There-a should be ONE-a final! No, no, no. _Non un'altro _Grand Prix!" Francesco complained. "But it's-a challenging enough.."

Lightning hate to say this but he's completely agreed with his rival's complainigs. That new GP is really challenging. And one of them win, their country will get the biggest honor and surely, they'll becoming more famous. And, they'll get another new experience, of course.

Next day, is a spare time for every racers. They could do anything they want to. Some of them decided to stay in Moscow for days, and also some of them decided to go back to their home countries. Like Francesco, for example. He had satisfied to enjoy the trip since 2 days before the race, and he thinks it;s enough and he'll go back to Monza today. It's so possible for him to visit Russia again other time.

Right that day, Francesco take his flight from Moscow to Milan. He's in the VIP spot of the plane and it's no longer an amazing thing for him. Because he's always go abroad alone, and he loves that.

At 11 AM, the plane's already landed in Milan. And with that, Francesco quickly leave the plane, followed by his pit crew to protects him from fans. As he drives towards the glamorous arrival hall, hundreds reporters are crowding and asking him about the race yesterday. Francesco simply answered and gave some fans his autographs then gen in the trailer. As the Formula car enters his trailer, he & the pit crew had separated. While his trailer will bring him home, his pit crew back to their office in Monza Race Course.

The ride takes around a hour from Milan to Monza. And then he arrives in his residence. After thanked the truck, Francesco got out and the truck drove away. His house's tall ornament gates opened automatically as it censors Francesco's come. He then hastily drives in and knocks the door. In distance, he could hear an engine's sound

Afterwards, an elder scarlet Formula car opened the door.

Francesco's luminous hazel eyes widened. "Rosabella? _E' passato molto tempo!_" He shouted as he recognized that she was his cousin from Naples. "Everyone's here?"

"_Oh poi, e' il mio carino Francy!" _ Rosabell nudged the younger's tire and nodded. _"Si si, vieni con me!"_

Francesco closed the door and followed his cousin to the living room. There' he could see his family members. His beloved mother, grandpa & grandma, uncle & aunt, and Rosabell's younger brother. He's so happy that they're all here, celebrating his come.

"_Ah, sembra che la nostra campione e' tornato!" _Said Francesco's grandpa happily as he hugged his grandson.

"_Oh ciao nonno, nonna! Ma la corsa e'.. Fiasco." _Francesco's smile drastically faded.

Mrs. Bernoulli kissed his son's cheek. _"Almeno non si perde, tesoro mio." _

"_Sei sempre la nostra campione, tesoro._ The WholeItaly loves-a you._" _Added Francesco's aunt.

The cool-looking Formula car bit his lip. _"Hmm grazie Zia Valeria.."_

"_Ehi fratello! _Teach-a me how to-a drive that speed!" Enrico chimed.

Francesco laughed. _"Certo! Perche' no?"_

And that day, Francesco spends the rest of the day with his family. From special launch, happy talks, takes some pictures, shows his piano _toccata _skills and much more! He also tweeted on Twitter, that he's so happy that his family really celebrating his come, even far from Naples.

That night, Francesco just got back fro the family diner in the kitchen. And he feels a bit sick. His head was rushing, that's why he quickly go to bed after everything's finished. Francesco lowered his body and tires till his underneath could touch the comfy bed, covered by a smooth blanket. He turned the lights off and turned the sleep lamps on. After sure that the darkness covered him, his eyes quickly closed and sunk in a deep slumber.

Next morning, Francesco had woken up on 8 AM. And last night's sleep refreshed him so much. He then drove away to his shiny bathroom and having acold shower. Afterwards, he sped up and opens the balcony's door to feel the fresh airs and water the plants in the pots. Down there, he could see his best childhood friend till now, Fabrizio. Who's also a race car, but not an F1. He's a Ferrari race car.

"_Ciaooo Fabrizio!" _Francesco shouted as he raised one of his tire both to greet his friend and water the plant.

Fabrizio stopped and turned. "Ah, Franco! _Un'altro fiasco, eh?_" Laughed him.

"_Almeno 'novantacinque' non vince, lo sai!" _Shouted Francesco with an evil laugh then back to water the hanging daisies pot.

"Eh, maybe next-a time okay? I forgot that-a I have to-a clean my house's yard! _Ciao amico!_" Said Fabrizio then drove away to his home across Francesco's.

Francesco chuckled and rolled his eyes with a smile. "_Ci vediamo._" He placed the now empty watering can near a pansy pot.

Francesco didn't notice that the balcony's door was now different. From an ordinary tall glass door with wooden frame, now turned into a sparkling classic ornament door with different crystal diamonds in the top. It's turned magically & it's surely.. Magical!

Francesco still seeing at Fabrizio who's cutting the grass clumsily in his yard. And that makes him laugh hardly till he forgot what's he doing now. He's driving approaching the door with his eyes still fixed on his friend and still laughing.

"_Hahahaha oddio mio! Che schifo!" _Laughed him.

Poor Francesco, he enters 'The door of light' slowly, without knowing what door was that, where will it brings him, etc. Till..

*Clink!*

"_Mamma mia! _Where am I even-a heading?"


	2. Chapter 2

The space around Francesco is no other but sparkling and glowing lights. It's so colorful and wonderful, like a rainbow. But it brings Francesco very fast, impossible for any car to drive in that velocity. That's what make him screaming that hysteric. It's like that he's traveling in time, but he don't know for sure where is he going to. Future, or maybe past, or maybe somewhere he had never expected and think about before. The last thing that Francesco remembered was everything went black.

* * *

The exhausted Formula car slowly opens his eyes. Everything's blurry and spinning, also his head is still rushing like a tornado after all of the confusions he just barely had. _What's happening? Where I am? Was this just a dream?_

Francesco tried to move his front tires, and found himself was parked in a smooth grass somewhere, seems in a house's yard. And behind him, was a regular-sized house designed in Italian classical styled sculptures. He's more than just certain that he's still in Italy, but feels different.

"_E' questo un sogno? Ma.. No. Non e' anche un allucinazione.." Whispered him._

He can hears footsteps in front of him, and it feels like approaching him closer. And finally, right in front of him, a pair of legs with pink boots with ribbon and stockings standing. Francesco then turned curiously and raised his head a bit. Till he found a creature whom he assumed as a girl in school uniform and white lab coat, hugging some books gazed him. She's tall, white-to-tan skinned, & her brunette long hair styled in high ponytail with pink ribbon tied on it. She's also has a pair beautiful spakling green eyes and smile forced in her lips. Making her more sweeter & sweeter.

Francesco screams surprisingly in _horror_ and drove away, hiding from the _strange_ creature in front of him.

"_Oddio mio, ma e' veramente Francesco Bernoulli? In la Dimensione Normale?" _The girl whispered softly but Francesco still trembling and his teeth gritted. The girl then grinned. "Don't-a worry, I'm innocent, sweetie."

Francesco slowly opens his eyes and sighed in relief that the _creature _ isn't dangerous at all and also Italian, as himself. "But how do-a you know my name?"

The girl chuckled. "Francesco, Francesco.. _Tu sei uno dei personaggi fictional di Cars 2, un 3D film animato famoso qui in questa dimensione.. _We all knew-a you."

The scared Formula car gave the girl a very puzzled look, still trembling. "_Io? Uno dei personaggio? Impossibile! E.. chi sei? _But Francesco is-a grateful that he's-a famous also in-a another world."

"_Mi chiama _Flora_," _She stopped, smiled_. "Io sono la fata della natura, studentessa seniore dell'Alfea, la scuola delle fate in la Dimensione Magix. Hahaha si, e sono cosi felice per avere TU, qui con me.. Piacere di conoscerti!"_

"_Fata? Che cos'e'? Ahh che confuso!" _Francesco shut his eyes tightly, wanting to go back to his home, with his family, and.. **THE RACE**. Yes. "And-a I have to-a go _perche' la Planet Earth GP e' gia' 4 giorni d'ora!"_

Flora nodded in understandment. "_Oh. Poi, _let I explain that-a all inside. Come-a on, _vieni con me!"_

Francesco didn't know what to do. He's already stuck here and can't go back. He sighed in relief as he discovered no sign of dangerous in Flora.

She's innocent and shy, which Francesco had already recognized from her expressions and the way she talked. He then drives following his newfound friend enter the house.

Meanwhile, Flora is so grateful that the house was huge enough for a car. Firstly, she's unsure that Francesco couldn't enter the door. But afterwards, he proved her wrong. And in case if that sort of thing happen, why not use magic that she herself owns?

"_Benvenuti! _Oh, I think the-a sofa didn't-a fit your size. _Un secondo!" _Flora winked and snapped her fingers as sparkles appears and magically turns the sofa's size. She then gestures kindly._"Accomodarsi, amico mio."_

Francesco is totally startled and can't say anything but dumbfounded. MAGIC, is right in front of his eyes. It's unbelievable to believe! He carefully parked himself in the white sofa and starts to relax, with his hazel eyes still widened. Francesco watches Flora carefully as she pours the tea into 2 glasses with a teapot. Then sits in the sofa in front of him.

Seeing Francesco's cute frustated expression, Flora becoming awkward and giggled gently, almost like a whisper.

"Flora," Francesco started. The girl turned. "can you-a bring me back to-a my world?" Asked him.

Flora curved her lips. "I surely can-a transport you-a back," Francesco grinned joyfully. "But not-a so fast." The Formula car;s smile faded into a sad face. "Just as.. The portal to-a Cars Dimension is open for-a limited time only. Which-a mean-"

Reflect, Francesco suddenly raised his body from laying position. _"NON POSSO TORNA A CASA? PER SEMPRE?!" Snapped him angrily._

Flora facepalms herself and shut her eyes tight, not wanting to hear Francesco's anger, exactly compliment. She then opens her eyes back and stroking the Formula car's head to _cool_ him down.

"Ahh stop! _E calmati, calmati. Posso tornati a casa, posso tornati. Perche' sono qui per aiutarti.." _Flora smiled and offering him a cup of tea to drink. _"Bevi questa tisana che ti fara' bene.." _

Finally, Francesco decided to drink his tea, with Flora holding the cup for him carefully._ 'Oddio mio.. But is-a he that impatient? Too-a far from my personality.'_

Realized that he had lost his temper, Francesco stopped. _"M-mi dispiace signorina. Non sono arrabbiata ma ho una domanda, _hmm.. Can-a I go home?"

"_Si, si, perche' no?" _Flora smiled warmly as she watches Francesco sipped his tea. "But it takes-a time, because they locked the-a portal. Hmm _almeno.. una settimana- _Don't freak out!"

Francesco chuckled as he lowered his body to the sofa. Flora thinks he's so sexy, although he's only a car. "Francesco understands. But-a how if his mamma frustated?"

"I'll send-a her a magic letter." The fairy snapped her fingers and appears some sparkles. "_Aspetta, _but do you-a realize that you've entered the-a magic portal?"

The exhausted Formula car shook his head innocently.

"Got it. Now-a rest, tesoro." Flora smiled

Francesco cuddled a random pillow in the sofa. _"Allora, cosa significa 'fata' e 'umano'?"_ Asked him impatiently.

"_Beh.._ _'Fata' _ is a magical person with-a magical powers. They usually appear-a with wings, and they can fly. _Impossibile a credi, si? _Then, _'Umano' _ is-a a normal person without any power. You-a see my look right-a now? That's what humans-a look like. I have-a heart instead of engine, blood instead of-a oil, e walk with-a legs, not driving on-a wheels." She stopped.

"But I swear, this wasnt-a my original look. Fairies from-a Magix always transform in-a human look before they transform into-a their fairy look. _E' una favola, le storie magiche." _Explains Flora as she slowly sips her tea in high sophisticated manner.

Francesco laughed in disbelief, unconsciously flirting. "_Come i libri di storie? Ma e' solo una storia, bellezza.."_

Flora's cheeks turned pink, but suddenly disappeared. She's shy yes, but not in _Believe in Magic _thing. She raised her eyes darkly. "You want-a me to prove-a it, sweetie? _Bene io saro'. Ma presto_ after I done with-a breakfast.

Flora quickly runs to the kitchen to prepare the breakfeast. As Flora cooking at the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. As Flora cooking in the kitchen, Francesco awkwardly cuddled some random pillows and look around, still in confusion.

'_Oh mio, ma perche' sono qui? Mamma will-a worrying about-a me.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dimension of Cars, the news about Francesco's disappearance is quickly spreading world wide. They're all confused with the Italian Formula car whose disappearance mysteriously happened, without nobody knows the reason. The most horrible, Mrs. Bernoulli is so shocked about her precious son's disappearance. She couldn't do anything but speechless. Worrying that something bad will happen to her son.

"Don't-a be sad.. _Io credo che Francesco e' bene, e lo so.._" Said Francesco's aunt to calm Mrs. Bernoulli.

"How can-a I'm happy here while-a my dearest _figlio _might in-a danger now? He even left his-a phone here!" Replied Mrs. Bernoulli almost hysterically.

She's truly a loving mother. Francesco is her one and only son and he was her everything. She'll never let anything bad happen to him. After her husband's death, Francesco is her only hope. Francesco will always be her son and she'll always be his mother.

Sincerely, magically, an envelope appears right in front of Mrs. Bernoulli. And from it appearance, it quickly caught her attention. Hastily, she approaches the envelope and drags the letter then reading it.

"_Don't worry, Mrs. Your precious son is more than just safe. He just unconsciously entered the magic portal to another dimension, which called the Dimension of Humans. He's now with me in Florence in that dimension. And I'm really sorry that I can't send him back right now, because the magic itself locked the portal, which is opened for limited time only and my magic can't break the portal's strong spell. But it'll open sooner or later and I'll try my best to send him back as soonest as possible. _

_If you still unsure, introducing, Flora. The Fairy of Nature from Alfea College in Magix Dimension, who blooms all of the flowers in the entire dimensions._

_With my biggest respect, Flora."_

Mrs. Bernoulli gaped in the mixture of shock and happiness. First, it's unbelievable to know a **fairy **is taking care of her son. Second, she's so grateful that her son is safe.

"_Oddio," _Mrs. Bernoulli dumbfounded. _"Ma una vera fata dalla favola veramente con il mio Francesco? Che miracolo.." _ She smiles and sighs in relief.

Within hours, the news about Francesco who's transported to another dimension quickly spreading world wide. Even his WGP racing friends also amazed because of that news.

"Whoever-a you are, the fairy, _grazie mille_."

* * *

**So do you like that? Well, I can say that it'll be a bit.. Romance(?) in the next ch. But nothing forbidden, swear! It'll be just more and more about MAGIC! Yeah hahaha XD**

**R&R = More smarter you will be. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! It's been a long time! *Waves my hand***

**Exam finished! Which mean I'm continuing this fic! :D**

**Just skip the boring stuffs, and check this out!**

* * *

Back to afternoon in the Dimension of Humans..

"You live-a here alone?" Asked Francesco in the kitchen after he finished his breakfast.

Flora shook her head and smiled sweetly. "_No, no. Le mie amiche anche vivere qui. Ma perche' _this month is-a school break, we're-a separated. Hahaha."

"Ooh.."

"Hmm," Flora stopped. "_Lo sai? _You're my favorite-a character of Cars 2! Um.. Will-a you sign my poster and-a write your name with-a my name there?" She grinned shyly as she gives the Formula car her poster & a jar of ink.

Francesco laughed as he accepts the poster and plunges the sharp side of his tire to the ink. _"Davvero? Hahaha grazie, bella. _And you don't-a have to be ashamed of-a Francesco!"

"_Grazie!"_ Flora gladly accepts her signed poster. "I wanna know more about-a you, wanna talk in-a the living room?"

Francesco nodded casually and drives following the Fairy.

"_Allora, Francesco, ancora curioso di chi sono io?"_

"_Si."_

Flora smiled and lift her hands in the air with her hands shaped 'Magic Winx'.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!"

Pink sparkles surroundings around Flora as her school uniform magically glows and turned into a sleeveless short pink gown with a pair of pink sparkling wings in her back. She also wears a small blue tiara. Flora flies closer to Francesco and smiles, challenging.

Francesco could feel that his oil had froze and he's suddenly out of cold. He gasped in amazement.

"Wanna try to-a fly?" Flora asked, and Francesco didn't answer but shook his head, unsure about the fairy's idea. Too shocked for an answer. "Flora guessed it-a as a si."

Flora spreads her wings faster right in the top of Francesco, and fairy dusts raining the Formula car. Slowly, his whole body leaving the marble floor and starts flying upstairs to the balcony then leaving the house, following Flora.

"_Impossibile!" _ Francesco shouted in a mixture of disbelief & amazement.

Flora smiled sweetly. The autumn wind is blowing her brunette hair. _"Puoi provare la mia velocità?"_

"_Si."_

"I'll grab you-a tire, but don't freak out!" Flora giggled as she grabs Francesco front right tire gently but tightly.

"3, 2, _via_!"

Flora flies more than very fast, more than 1000 km/h if someone try to convert.

Impossible for any car to drive in that velocity. Her wings spreading even faster than her fastest with her power that naturally came from her deepest heart. Which transported to her wings.

"_Mamma mia! Ma siamo davvero volare?!" _Francesco screamed. But of course enjoying the speed the fairy had made.

Flora nodded convincingly then winked. "Flora challenge The Great Francesco Bernoulli to-a fly himself. How?" Flora giggled as she tries to copy Francesco's 3rd person talking style.

Francesco grinned sarcastically, as he accepts the challenge with _both hands._ Flora took her hands off from the Formula car and fly herself. But of course, she slows herself so Francesco can catch her up, around 300 km/h. Unsurely, Francesco gritted his teeth as he sees Florence from the sky high. But tries to close his eyes and he succeed. He's flying successfully and even doing some maneuvres which Flora barely showed him.

They're flying even higher and higher and playing with the clouds. Flies twisting the clouds & making new shapes, jumping.. Francesco also taking some pictures with the fairy using her invisible camera which she can bring everywhere & anywhere invisibly. Whom her friend, The Fairy of Technology gave it as her BFF Day's present.

Satisfied with flying, they finally landed down in the house's balcony. Staring at everything their eyes finds.

"_Che incridibile, come tu." _Said Francesco in his classic flirty tune.

Flora transformed her back into her human form and let out a small laugh. "Ah? Hahaha."

"1000 km/h? No way!" The Formula car laughed.

Francesco's saying suddenly reminds Flora at something she should tell. "Well, it's-a naturally my talent, sweetie. _Sono la fata della natura, e posso volare più veloce che i fulmini. E Francesco, lo sai che puoi anche volare come me? _Hmm.. And-a maybe I should train you for-a the race.. Am I?" She chuckled.

Francesco raised one of his windshield which makes him even more cooler. "You think that-a would really work? Francesco guess it'll use-a magic as he has no magic."

Flora strokes her own smooth hair with her fingers. _"Perché no? _And don't-a you know? I don't-a know why but I'm feeling a strong connection between.. Us."

Francesco's eyes widened. In reality, he can also feel it but unconsciously. _"Che cosa? Ma siamo diverso, così diverso. _So what kind of-a connection?" Mumbled him impatiently.

The girl bowed down to face Francesco as bravely as she can. "Hmm.. _Forse, il più veloce? _But to be honest, I don't think that-a way."

"Ohh _sì, sì_. THAT one." Francesco laughed.

"So, should I train-a you?"

The Formula car nodded.

"_Ma, siete pronte per il tuo circuito?" _Flora grinned.

"Si!"

Flora lifts her right hand and appears a portal right in front of her. She gently guido Francesco to enter the portal with her.

_*Poof!*_

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, but the next chapter will be more longer.**

**R&R please? No review? *cries***


	4. Chapter 4

** More romance in this chapter hahaha XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, Flora & Francesco reached their destination. They can see an extremely huge racing track with so many challenging challenges in it. From an extremely serpentine turns, rings of fire, thick dirt, slimy road, tall wall, a big dangerous cliff, and so much more. Making it more looked like a place for a magic examination. And the most amazing, the track is available in 5 parts! The original area itself, an extreme climbs in a tall snowy mountain, a serpentine area without any fence in the sky high, dangerous cliff in the center of the sea, and much more magical areas!

Francesco gaped and his luminous hazel eyes widened as he looks around. "_Mamma mia! _But you usually race-a here by flying, no? That's-a why it's easy, for you." Said Francesco in his heavy Italian accent, making the 'r's clearer with his 'rr' syllables.

"No!" Flora scowled.

Francesco gave her a puzzled look.

Flora smiled with her eyes closed as she starts walking approaching the Formula car.

Francesco's lips sincerely curved a smile as he watches Flora. She looks so beautiful even she's not a car. He then sees Flora whispering something that he assumes a spell. And then, pink sparkles spreading around her body and sparkling more and more till Francesco peeked from a bush from the very bright light.

Finally, he found a pink Ferrari with sparkling green eyes parked not far in front of him. She's the pretties & sexiest Ferrari Francesco had ever seen. Reflect, he knew who she was. Flora, the fairy of nature who transformed herself into her car look.

"What? Surprised?" Flora raised one of her windshield as she approaches Francesco.

Francesco couldn't help but gasped. _"Sei bellissima, signorina." _It's like that he was hypnotized of Flora's beauty. He smiled sexily and blows a kiss in the air to her direction.

"_Per favore, chiamatemi Flora." _The shy car answered.

Francesco's smile quickly turned into a _kissy-kissy _smile. "Francesco really loves your-a sexy chassis, _e i tuoi occhi-"_

"_Basta, 'Signor' _Bernoulli. I'm YOUR mentor." Said Flora sternly.

Although Flora's personality is the most shy and innocent person, but she's naturally stern, too. As other Italians as usual, like Francesco for example. They're naturally stern and anger, but not if they can control themselves. And here, she is the mentor. She should train Francesco, not even flirting with him.

Francesco stopped. "Ai-ai-ai, _Signorina Fata._"

Flora smiled. "Watch, and learn."

Flora accelerates her engine then wined. In just one blink, Flora suddenly in a miles away from Francesco, and just leaving her dust. Francesco gaped in amazement.

Then comes the serpentine area in the sky high, Flora, in her very high speed drives like a lightning flash, and drives every turns like she's dancing in the dance floor. Her snake's move is impressive! Afterwards, Flora approaches the dirt in the desert where the sun can explode herself when she makes too much frictions. But she could easily sliding it joyfully, even with her eyes closed. Afterwards, she's approaching the ring of fire then jumps the cliffs till her head in the bottom, exactly rotating herself easily. As she's rotating in the air, she winked and blows a kiss in the air for the Formula car.

Francesco couldn't help but he's extremely amazed by her, his mouth muffled and shaped a 'wow'. Flora had successfully faced every challenges are there in the track. And ended up right in front of Francesco's eyes.

"_Siete pronte, Francesco? Ma io penso _you need-a tutorial, _si?"_ Flora smiled.

Francesco still gaped. And that even made him struggling in his own words. "... _Eh, s-si, bella. _Your-a maneuvres are appealing, _come tu._" He flirted romantically. _"Ma aspetta. Una vera zeita.."_

"_Chi?"_

Francesco's romantic smile drastically curved into a dark evil smile. Which surprised Flora.

"Francesco have to-a make sure you're not a _zeita." _Francesco raised his windshields.

Flora sighed. _"Io sono una fata, non una zeita.." _Replied her flatly.

The Formula car then drove away and picked a red rose from the nearest bush. He holds the rose in his mouth and crawled closer to the car-looked fairy.

"_Per me?" _Asked Flora, the other nodded. _"Che bellissima!" _ She gladly accepted the rose and place it in the ground, for now. Her cheeks then turned into light pink.

Francesco grinned coolly and helds the other's front tires. "Why blushed? You don't-a have to be ashamed of-a Francesco.."

Flora smiled weakly, till suddenly, a dark grin grew in her face. "Ashamed? Ah Francesco.. _Peccato no, grazie. _I even guess that-a I'm lucky now. _Sono Italiana, come tu. E anche forse romantico come tu._" She bravely pushes her face closer to his with her tires and sunk in his luminous hazel eyes and she's nose-to-nose with the Formula car. "Let-a me have you, although only in-a the dream.

"Ooh.." Francesco groaned. "_Peccato _but you can't-a holds Francesco's tires because you're-a doomed with fenders." He mumbled as he holds the pink Ferrari's tires more tighter.

Finally, they quickly pressed their lips against each other blissfully.

Flora was hypnotized, she closes her eyes. Flora can feel Francesco's smooth lips as he deepen the kiss. Flora feels limp, passionate and ashamed at the same time, with her heart racing. It's odd that she's kissing in her car appearance, but the positive side, she had reached her goal to kiss her favorite character of a movie. But she had never feel this amazing before. And so Francesco. Neither of them know how they should part, but keep themselves like that. Because both of them were good kissers.

Flora finally parted, followed by a small giggle. _"Davvero? Siamo baciato?"_

Francesco raised one of his windshield and chuckled coldly. _"Si, amore mia."_

The fairy awed. _"Oddio mio, ma non ci credo ancora che una ragazza timida come me-"_

Francesco surprisingly placed one last passionate final kiss in her lips to shut her up. And that is probably satisfy Flora, to her delight.

Francesco sharply gazed the other Italian as their noses still touching. _"E non ci credo ancora che mi sono baciato una vera fata, una vera fata bellissima. Ti voglio bene."_

* * *

The new-found close friends spends the rest of the day with racing tutorial and some romantic stuffs. And the night, Flora is accompanying Francesco in his room for a while. Making sure that he'll sleep comfortably. Flora, who's now in her couch near Francesco's bed, talking with him. She wears a pink pastel pajama with brunette hair tied in the back using a pink rose hairpin.

"... Say, Francesco. Do you believe in-a _magia _and its different kind of-a dimensions?" Asked Flora gently but serious.

Francesco shook his front. "No. But once Francesco enter the portal, _si_."

Flora nodded understandingly. "And if-a I ask you to make people believe, will-a you do that?"

"_Non lo so. _But it's-a hard to make them-a believe!" Exclaimed him. "Why did-a you ask Francesco such-a thing, _comunque_?"

Flora starts laying in the sofa and sighed heavily, trying to relax. "_Beh, _that's the reason why I'm here in-a this dimension." She looked at Francesco perhaps he has somethin to ask, but no.

So she continues. _"Io sono in testa, dalla mia scuola in la Dimensione Magix. Una missione a crea la gente a credo di l'altri dimensioni. _Which is-a _impossibile per loro."_

Francesco gave her a puzzled look. _"Alloea, l'esame della tua scuola è una missione- Sfida? Ma è forse difficile.."_

Flora stood up and approaches Francesco, stroking his wing as she bowed down. "It's-a challenging _e io amo le sfide._"

"Ooh, Francesco understands-a now. If he can, he'd like-a to help you." He stopped. "Wait, why don't-a you use your-a magic?"

Flora smiled warmly. "That's-a the hardship. I can make-a them believe with my Believix power, but it's just believing them who are near-a me- I mean.. My mission is-a to make people **all around the world** believe and Believix can't do-a that."

Francesco smiled. "You are-a addicted in-a my pray. Don't worry."

Flora places her hands in her chest, feels honored. _"Grazie mille, tesoro. E domani, _I'll start training-a you again as hard as I can and we'll-a go outside together."

"_Aspetta, _but you've said that-a this is the Dimension of-a Humans, _si_? Then how if-a humans see me as-a a _rare _talking car and hurt me?" Asked Francesco.

Flora snaps her fingers and bursts some sparkles. "I'll use my illusion to-a cover your real appearance, so humans will-a see you as a human. _Lasciate a Flora!"_

Francesco smiled then yawned. _"Io penso mi sono già un mezzo in il mondo di sogno.."_

"Then sleep. Ooh, _ho dimenticato un tocco finale!" _Flora grinned after she covered Francesco with blanket and snapped her fingers. _"Fioriscus!"_

Just as then, a big vases of red roses appears in every side of Francesco's room. He's awing in amazement. "How did-a you know my favorite?"

"_Con i ricordi di natura. Dolce notte, il mio Francesco Bernoulli." _Said Flora simply as she kissed Francesco's lips then went to close the door.

Francesco chuckled then blows a kiss in the air to himself. _"Buonanotte principessa." _He then turns the lights off and fall asleep.

* * *

**Not enough romance? Fine, there are also some in the next chapter. :D**

**Ciao! xx  
**


End file.
